1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a slider for a slide fastener, and more particularly to a slide fastener slider which is of a three-member structure comprising a slider body, a pull tab and a pull tab retaining bar and hence the slider itself can be assembled in a simple manner.
2. Prior Art
A three-member slider for a slide fastener is already known which comprises a slider body, a pull tab and a pull tab retaining bar. As shown in FIG. 15, a slider is known (Japanese Utility Model Open-Laid Publication No. 59156512) in which the upper wing 4' of the slider body 1' has on its upper surface front and rear attachment lugs 7', 7", one opening outwardly and upwardly and having a longitudinal groove 9' and the other having an outwardly directed hook engaging portion 9", and in which the pull tab retaining bar 2' is a C-shape resilient bar having at one end a T-shape engaging portion 2'-1 to be fitted in the longitudinal groove 9' and at the other end a hook 2'-2 engageable with the hook engaging portion 9". For assembly, the pull tab retaining bar 2' is slid longitudinally on the upper surface of the slider body 1' to insert T-shape engaging portion 2'-1 into the longitudinal groove 9' after being threaded through an opening of the pull tab, and then the hook 2'-2 is pressed to come into engagement with the hook engaging portion 9", thus connecting the pull tab to the slider body 1'.
Also, as shown in FIG. 16, a slider is known (Japanese Utility Model Laid-Open Publication No. 60-4213) in which the upper wing 40' of the slider body 10' has on its upper surface C-shape front and rear attachment lugs 70', 70' mutually confronting and each opening upwardly, while the pull tab retaining bar 20' has at opposite ends a pair of legs 20'-1 each having a pair of recesses one on each side. For assembly, the legs 20'-1 of the pull tab retaining bar 20' is fitted in the respective attachment lugs 70', and then the side walls of each attachment lug 70' are clenched into the recesses, thus connecting the pull tab 30' to the slider body 10'.
Further, as shown in FIG. 17, a synthetic resin slider is known (Japanese Utility Model Laid-Open Publication No. 60-70308) in which the upper wing of the slider body 100' has on its upper surface front and rear attachment lugs 700' each having a longitudinal through hole, and a pair of grooves each communicating with the lower side of the respective through hole. And the pull tab retaining bar 200' has at opposite ends a pair of legs 200'-1 each having an outwardly directed hook. For assembly, the pull tab retaining bar 200' is pressed to cause the legs 200'-1 to resilienty deform so that the hooks are fitted and secured in the respective through holes of the attachment lugs 700', thus attaching the pull tab 300' to the slider body 100'.
In the first-named prior art of FIG. 15, the T-shape engaging portion 2'-1 formed at one end of the pull tab retaining bar 2' made of synthetic resin is fitted in the groove of one attachment lug 7', and the hook 2'-2 formed at the other end of the pull tab retaining bar 2' is resiliently deformed to come into engagement with the hook engaging portion 9" of the other attachment lug 7". Since the slider is molded of resilient synthetic resin and hence is assembled utilizing resilient deformation, this prior art cannot be applied to a slider which is made of metal and hence is unable to resiliently deform.
According to metallic slider of the second-named prior art of FIG. 16, since the legs 20'-1 at opposite ends of the pull tab retaining bar 20' cannot be fitted in the attachment lugs 70' easily and reliably, in the automatic assembling process of the slider which requires accuracy, it is impossible to improve the rate of production.
In the third-named prior art of FIG. 17, like the first-named prior art, since the slider is made of synthetic resin, and the hooks of the legs 200'-1 of the pull tab retaining bar 200' is resilienty deformable to be fitted in the through holes of the attachment lugs 700' during assembling, this prior art also cannot be applied to a slider made of metal.